


Team Owrs (Hours)

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Kinda like a high school au, M/M, Possible Icerose?, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Oscar Pines first semester at Beacon Academy is definitely going to be a wild ride. Between the fact he’s supposed to lead a team, and the budding crush on his best friend.He is just in for absolute disaster





	Team Owrs (Hours)

**Author's Note:**

> So!! Things to know:
> 
> Ruby is still friends with WBY since Yang is her sister, but they aren’t heavily featured in this story. 
> 
> Whitley is going to be a bit ooc since we don’t know a lot about him and he has the least amount of screen time. 
> 
> The S in Owrs is named Serina Blaze, and she’s moslty featured for plot stuff and just because it has to be a four person team. 
> 
> Takes place at the begin of the series. 
> 
> The Owrs team are all freshmen(except for Serina) while WBY are sophomores and juniors(if Beacon even has grade levels like that?)

Well. This was it. 

Beacon Academy. 

‘It was huge. Way bigger than he’d ever really imagined’ he thought, as he gazed around the huge campus.

“Hey, dork for brains. Are you finished gawking?”.

Oscar tore his gaze away from the huge school, turning to face Whitley. As usual, the white haired boy seemed unimpressed, but Oscar could tell that he thought Beacon was still a bit cool. He just didn’t want to show it. 

“You know, I can get my people to carry your stuff too, right?”.

Oscar was busy carrying his two suitcases with a backpack on his back as well, while Whitley had the servants his father hired. Even though Whitley hated his dad, he was eternally getting used to the whole ‘doing things himself’ thing. 

When they had first become friends he hadn’t ever done a dish in his life(which Oscar's aunt challenged thankfully). 

He’d gotten better but, as Oscar glanced at the struggling servant bag boy, he definitely wasn’t completely there. 

“Nah. I got it”. 

He thought about using his semblance to help out, since they were near the field of grass, but he still didn’t completely have control over it. Best not to cause an accidental commotion. 

“Suit yourself”. Whitley shrugged. The only thing he was carrying himself was his phone. He was clearly texting. 

“Weiss”. He explained when he noticed Oscar’s raised eyebrow, annoyance clearly in his tone. “She keeps checking in on me, even though I’m completely fine”. He huffed. 

Oscar grinned. “Yeah, that sounds like her”.

Even though she’d never admit it, from all the times he’d gone over to Whitley’s house(which was very few times) she’d seemed very nonchalant yet ‘protective’ over her brother. 

“I’ll tell her you said hi”. Whitley smirked, and Oscar groaned and took the moment to turn away and re-steady his bags. 

“Hey since your not carrying anything, at least try and find where our dorm room is?”.

Whitley rolled his eyes. “Apparently my father ordered us a tour guide? Which I didn’t ask for. They’re supposed to meet us on the lawn”.

Oscar and Whitley peered around. The area was full of students, new and returning. It’d be pretty impossible to spot one person out of the crowd-

“Are you Whitley Schnee?”.

Both boys startled, Oscar nearly dropping his stuff as they turned to face a tall girl, with dark brown skin and long curly black ombré hair that faded from black to white. 

She was dressed in a mini skirt and long socks with boots and a beige sweater. 

She adjusted her glasses before asking again. “Are you Whitley Schnee?”.

Whitley, recovered from his surprise, nodded. “Yes. And this is Oscar Pine. Are you the one supposed to give us the tour?”.

She looked shy as she nodded. “Yeah. I’m Stella. We can get started on the tour now. You can follow me”.

-/- The tour was pretty quick, mostly, as Stella said, because orientation was soon and they’d all be partnered up into teams. They had made a quick stop to a room to drop off their belongings, reassured that they would be later moved to their rooms. 

Oscar assumed he’d be on the same team with Whitley. Even if Whitley’s dad didn’t like him, he knew he had to keep Whitley in his good graces. It wouldn’t surprise Oscar if the man had pulled some strings to keep them together. 

The banquet hall was huge. Hundreds of students mulling around, strangers trying to become acquaintances, old friends reuniting. 

It all had a chaotic vibe that Oscar didn’t really mind. He could tell Whitley was a bit on edge, being surrounded by so many people. He always preferred to be in the spotlight rather than be in the crowd. 

Stella, surprisingly, was also lingering around them. “Don’t you have any friends or something?”. Whitley asked rudely, wincing when Oscar elbowed him in the side. 

“Oh... n-not really. I went to Atlas Academy last year. My family had to transfer here for my dad’s job. I don’t really know anybody. I only really knew the campus since my dad works here and I’ve been staying here over the summer”.

Oscar nodded. “You can hang with us? If you want?”. Oscar offered, ignoring Whitley’s huff of annoyance. 

“Oh.. if I doesn’t bother you... sure but you should probably know- woah!”.

Somehow in the span of a second they’d both moved forward on instinct to catch the girl who had suddenly stumbled into Stella and tripped over her big boots. 

They managed to catch the red haired girl, who after a moment turned red in the face. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I was just so caught up in not wanting to be late and then there was a mix up with my bags and I can’t find my sister-“.

“It’s no problem”. Stella said, grabbing the girls stuff that she had dropped off the floor and handing it to her. 

“I heard that they were going to start the team ups soon and I was in a rush. I’m kinda clumsy!”.

“No, really? I hadn’t noticed”. Whitley snarked from the other side of her, while handing her another bag she had dropped. It didn’t seem to offend her though, and she smiled at him anyways. “Thanks. Oh! Your hair!”.

She pointed up at Whitley’s snow white hair and the boy in question flushes slightly red. “What about it!”.

“It’s just... are you related to Weiss?”.

Whitley blinked, sharing an uncertain look with Oscar. “Yes. What about it?”.

“Oh. No, it’s just... the hair. You guys look so similar”.

“Yeah”. Whitley tolled his eyes. “It’s this thing called genetics-“. Oscar elbowed him again and was elbowed back in return. The girl have them a weird smile. “I’m-

“Ruby!”.

A blonde girl ran up, squeezing Ruby into a hug and was followed by a black haired girl, and...

“Weiss?”. Both Oscar and Whitley were surprised to see the girl so soon. There was an unspoken agreement to remain out of each other’s way while at the academy. Mostly because they saw enough of each other already. 

She didn’t seem particularly excited to see them either. 

“Already getting into trouble? You two don’t surprise me one bit”.

Whitley huffed and Oscar roller his eyes. 

“You two know each other?”. The blonde hugging Ruby asked. 

Ruby nodded. “Yeah! Can’t you tell? They’re the Schnee siblings. Well 1/3 of them I guess”.

Whitley, Oscar, and Weiss shared a look. He’s sure they’d all prefer to keep their... lineage under wraps 

“And what about it?”. Weiss snapped.

“No need to be all rude”. The black haired girl that Oscar almost forgot was there spoke up, glaring at Weiss. 

“Excuse me-“.

“Students!”. A voice boomed over the crowd and all conversation fell silent, as everyone turned to face the stage.

“I am your headmaster, you may call me Professor Ozpin. I’m here to welcome you to our academy. And of course, assign you your teams!”.

At this, an excited buzz stirred up in the room.

Oscar kind of checked out of the speech, instead choosing to survey all the people around him.

Stella seemed nervous, Ruby seemed to practically vibrate with excitement along with the blonde who now was simply leaning on the girl.

Weiss was occasionally sharing glares with the black haired girl, who kept sending ones back.

Whitley seemed uncaring, but Oscar could read him well enough to tell he was nervous about the selection. Oscar, not very subtly, moved to lean his arm on the other boy(he would never get over being slightly taller than him) and mutter “how much we betting that Weiss gets on the same team as the girl she keeps glaring at?”. 

Whitley blinked before smirking. “I bet top bunk priorities?”.

Oscar pretended to think it over. “Hard bargain. Bet”. They nodded at each other, and Oscar could feel the other boy relax, at least enough to stop standing with perfect posture. 

“Oscar Pine, Whitley Schnee, Ruby Rose, and Stella Summers”.

They all snapped to attention at the sound of their names, and the few eyes that turned to see them. 

“You will be know as team OWRS (hours), with Oscar Pine as your team leader”.

Oscar felt as if the floor under him had opened and swallowed him whole. 

“Hey?”. Whitley was snapping his fingers in his face. The professor had moved on, he vaguely heard Weiss’s name be mentioned in the next new team. 

“Are you breathing? Hey!”. Oscar yelps, flinching away from the coldness of his friends hands, using his icy semblance to snap him out of it.

“Dude, that’s cold!”. 

Whitley rolled his eyes. “Duh. Are you okay?”. He had a tinge of worry in his annoyed expression. Stella looked downright panicked, and Ruby looked at him with seemingly confused. 

“I can’t be team leader!”. Is the first thing he says.

“I don’t think it’s negotiable”. Whitley says. 

Ruby somehow appears on the other side of him(with her semblance? As leader should he know their semblances right? That’s something he should know?)and slaps him on the back.

“It’ll be great! Don’t worry!”.

Whitley huffs out a laugh. “That’s all he does”.

Stella hovers next to him. “Yeah. I think... well, I t-think you’ll be a great team leader. 

They’re all crazy. 

“You’re all crazy”.

-/-

Whitley is right. It is non negotiable. Because he can’t find the head master anywhere. Literally. He’s not in his office, his secretary has no clue where he is. Neither do any of the other adults he asks. 

He’s the team leader. 

He groans into his pillow. 

He’s on the bottom bunk. 

Whitley leans over from uptop. “Are you still upset about being team leader? I mean come on. It’s done. Get over it”.

Oscar glares at him. “I’ve never been a leader! I mean hell! You’re like, my only friend. I’m not really a people person”.

“And I am? I was raised like Rapunzel in a tower”.

“Your good with crowds! You can schmooze people, I’ve seen it!”.

“You don’t need to schmooze! It’s two other people, get a grip!.”

Oscar groans into his pillow. Again. 

“I swear to god I’m gonna freeze you, if you don’t stop”. 

It’s gonna be a long year. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you stick with this story and I will GUARANTEE a slow dance scene. A prom scene basically
> 
> And if your wondering Oscars semblance is controlling plants(Poisin Ivy?) and Whitley’s is ice


End file.
